The present invention relates to driver circuits for LED lighting, and particularly, to protective aspects of driver circuits for LED lighting.
One type of driver circuit for LED lighting utilizes a power factor correction (PFC) controller, for example, a current-mode PFC controller operating in transition mode, and a flyback converter providing an isolated supply to LEDs.
It is desirable to provide various circuit protection features for an LED driver circuit utilizing a PFC controller without having to add expensive circuit components or complexity that increases the cost of implementing typical circuit protection schemes disclosed by the prior art.